Set Fire to the Rage
by D'Fuentes
Summary: What happens when two warriors, fueled by rage, cross paths? Warning: Strong language.


_I've always wanted to get into writing something other than TMNT, so why not do it with a Crossover. _

_If you must know, I blame AlexHamato for this! Thank you Alex! _

_"Embrace and use pain to make you stronger. Allow it to finish its work in you until grace envelops your character." M. McKinney Hammond_

* * *

><p><em>I do not own Raphael or Logan okay.<em>

* * *

><p>The pain tunneled through his forehead; reached out to every part of his brain, and burned into it. He inhaled sharply and swore silently in discomfort. He squeezed his eyes shut, to bar out the intense pain although he knew that it was all in vain. He scraped his hands across the ground as he tried to push himself up. The ground was wet and sticky; a consequence of the blood that pooled there and soaked his face and shirt.<p>

He gritted his teeth as he stood up groggily, and passed a bloody hand across his blood caked face. He felt his forehead and rubbed the spot where the bullet had entered. The wound was long gone, but the pain still existed; and it stung like a bitch.

He tasted the iron in his mouth, and spat on the ground to get the flavor out of his mouth. He hated the taste of his own blood. It was tinged with the taste of puke from some drunkard that had probably emptied his stomach contents in the alley days before. It didn't matter how much rain fell, or how well a place was cleaned, there would always be traces left behind, which would be easily picked up by his senses.

All of this irritated him even more, and he growled aloud. "That fucking kid shot me," he scowled. He lifted his head skywards and took a deep breath to familiarize himself with the scents around him. Different aromas assaulted him, and he sifted through them one by one carefully. He found the one he desired, along with another scent that set his senses on edge. It was smoke, and it was coming from the same direction that the kid went in.

He adjusted his leather jacket, and followed the trail left behind by the kid's stench. The human apparently found it unnecessary to wear deodorant. He traced it to another alley, where the smell dissipated as it was snuffed out by that of burning wood. He stopped in the alley and looked around for his prey. There was nothing in the alley as far as he could tell, but something strange caught his eyes. A small glowing speck drifted slowly down to his arm, and died on his jacket sleeve. It left a tiny burn on the material, and he noticed that hundreds more floated about in the air. Some descended to the ground, where they found their ends.

He decided to go up, since that was most likely the source of the embers rolling around in the wind like fireflies. He jumped, caught himself on the fire escape, and then scaled up the metal framework. Once on the highest platform, he jumped to get onto the roof. He landed on both feet, and popped his neck to temporarily rid himself of the pain that maintained its vigil.

The kid's scent hit his nose with full force, and it carried with it a strong hint adrenaline, or what animals would interpret as fear. Up there was a completely different scene from down below; as a small storage room blazed with fire that lit up the darkened rooftop. Apart from the burning structure, there were four persons that were indulged in a battle. One of them was bulky in physique and seemed to have the upper hand on the other three. The stocky figure skillfully delivered a series of blows on the other three.

He silently watched them for a few minutes, and assessed the comments that passed between them. The shorter stocky guy taunted the others, and wielded twin sai. He noted how the stranger displayed a form of martial arts that matched ninjutsu precisely, and snorted. He didn't care what their fight was about at the moment, and only wanted to get his hands on his gunman.

The kid fell out of the battle after being kicked away by the ninjutsu warrior, and he stood back to watch his comrades fight the guy. The hunter took the opportunity to lunge at his prey, and caught the kid by his shirt collar, which raised his horrendous body odor.

The kid yelped and kicked his legs wildly at him. He shook the boy's dwindling frame, and slammed his back into the concrete wall that separated them from the drop below. "You little fucker, you shot me!" he snarled to show his slightly larger canines.

The boy swallowed deeply, and gasped in fear. He turned his head around to look down at the street below and sniveled, "No. Please don't drop me. I beg you."

He lifted the human higher and rammed him into the concrete once more. "I'm not going to drop you," he smirked evilly. "You put a fucking bullet through my skull! Now I'm gonna show you just how much I appreciated the headache you gave me," he flung the boy to the ground, and walked towards him slowly.

The kid quivered in fear, crawled backwards on his hands and feet, and begged for mercy. "No, please. Don't kill me!" he paused to study the man that moved towards him.

Thick black smoke billowed above them, highlighted by the orange flames that heated the air around them. "How'd you come back alive?" The boy's voice hitched with fear as the hunter approached him. "I thought you were dead? You- you took a bullet to your head. I saw you, you were dead," the youngster lifted an arm to point at him.

"Aren't you too young to be playing with guns?" he eyed the scrawny boy, and dragged him up to his feet. "I could gut you like a fucking fish you know that," he growled menacingly as the headache continued its assault on his mind. Consequently he was reminded of the bullet; the kid's scent reminded him of his true nature; and the whole event that got him into this mess in the first place. He was angry with himself.

Filled with rage, he extended one adamantium coated claw that cut through the skin between his middle and ring finger. It bled for a second before it healed completely, and diminished the tingling sensation of pain.

His captive's eyes widened; terrified by the thin blade that pressed against his cheek, and he squealed like a dying rat. "What the fuck is that?" the kid asked through a broken voice. "What the hell are you?"

The question set fire to his anger, and he snarled, which sent the boy into a fit of whimpers. Annoyed by the boy's blubbering, he let go of him, and punched him in the face with his normal fist. The human flew back with the blow, and crashed into the wall like a deflated plastic dummy. He slumped down; knocked unconscious by the hit.

He studied the broken form and felt unsatisfied with the end result of his minor off-mission task. Now he had to make sure that the kid ended up in the custody of the right authorities. He groaned as he moved to pick up the unhygienic body, and suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him.

"Hey, step away from him!" The stranger's voice demanded.

Logan spun around to face the stocky person, and that's when he noticed that this individual was no ordinary human. He was in fact a mutant like himself. He was much shorter than him, with green skin, and the features of a turtle. He thought that he had seen all shapes and sizes of mutants, but this was a first. A mutant humanoid turtle. The two men he was battling before both lay on the ground in a mangled head.

"Why should I, 'Bub'?" he challenged the green stranger.

The turtle twirled his sai expertly, and Logan smirked at his attempt to intimidate him. Skilled in the arts of ninjutsu or not, this mutant did not know who he was dealing. He wondered if he was just another random allegiance-free mutant, or one that was already corrupted by Magneto's theories.

"Who you calling 'Bub', uh?" the turtle pointed his sai at him. The wind caught his red mask tails, and flung them about in the air to the left of him. The fire reflected off the material, which made it look as if it glowed brightly.

Logan scratched his forehead where the pain was subsiding and rolled his shoulders back with a shrug. "You, turtle boy," he stated dismissively and turned back to the unconscious human.

"Are you deaf? I said to leave him alone," the turtle growled and shoved a sai in front of the human to block Logan's hand from touching him.

Instinct kicked in and Logan caught the blades with his own. He cursed silently at the stabbing pain that met the other bones in his hand when he extended the metal coated claws.

The turtle raised a hairless brow in surprise and tried to pull back his sai. "Fuck," he remarked as the weapon came free, and jumped back into a defensive stance.

"You wanna fight, let's fight," Logan, made fists with his hands, and held them up to show his claws in their full glory.

The turtle eyed them warily, and shifted his sai in his three-fingered hands as he tried to decide which type of defense would be best to use against his opponent.

"What are you looking at?" he asked the green mutant threateningly. Just like everyone else, the turtle was surprised by the visage of the gleaming claws. They always had the power to capture the eyes of the enemy, and rouse the fear in them from within the pits of their belly. His mouth watered as the essence of adrenaline travelled past his nasal receptors.

The turtle's eyes were riveted on the claws, but he maintained his bearing. "Your accessories. Who the hell would put retractable blades in their hands? That's fucking stupid...and you humans want to call me the freak. You're a freak all right. One dumb-ass freak," the turtle laughed.

Logan growled, and lunged into the air. He extended his arms outwards at his side, and came down on the turtle; prepared to slash his plastron. "I ain't no human, and I'm not a freak either 'Bub'." He landed and discovered that the turtle had moved out of the way in a flash.

"My name's not Bub, you fucking psycho!" the turtle yelled at him, and pointed his sai at his face. He charged at him, and delivered a series of jabs. "The name's Raphael," he stated, as Logan blocked each blow, ducked the last one, and flipped out of the way of a roundhouse kick.

"Whatever turtle. I don't have time for this," Logan rushed in and tried to strike at the mutant, but he missed with every swing. Then he retracted his claws, moved in close, and ducked to drive an upper cut strike into the terrapin's jaw.

The angry turtle's head flung back dangerously with the blow, and he staggered backwards. He regained his balance and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's all you got, imitation Shredder?" He smirked, and raised his fists to invite him to fight.

Logan tilted his head at the strange comment, and frowned. "What the fuck is an imitation Shredder?" He ran back in, and chose to use the turtle's own moves against him.

Logan executed a perfect phoenix kick, and felt his foot connect with the hard plastron that covered his abdomen. The force sent Raphael flying back, and he followed through with a punch, and brought in the other arm with claws fully extended.

The turtle reacted quickly and raised his sai to block the attack, and flipped back to create distance between him and his opponent. The embers and smoke clouded his vision, and the wood cracked as the fire finished reducing it to a simpler form of carbon. A bright light flashed above, and thunder roared across the night sky.

Logan sniffed the air as the scent of water reached his nose. Tiny scattered droplets of water slowly made their way to the earth, until there were so many of them that they pounded in the rooftop endlessly in a heavy downpour.

Both fighters wiped the water from their faces and stood facing each other in defensive stances. A wry smile played at the corners of Logan's lips as he watched Raphael's hands.

The turtle scrunched up his masked face in the weather and gasped when he saw his hands. Where the blades of his twin sai were; there was nothing. They had been cleanly sliced off, and in the palm of his hands stood the handles. They were headless, pointless, and mocked the very core of his mastery.

Shame and horror scrawled across the green mutant's face when he realized his demise. Logan laughed knowingly. A true master would know the instant his weapon was compromised; but the cut happened so fast that the terrapin hadn't noticed the change in the weight of his weapons. A severe disadvantage for him.

Raphael breathed heavily, and his eyes turned red; irritated by the smoke and ash washing over him. It made them look like they changed color with rage. "You did not just slice my sai into fucking pieces!" He screamed angrily and flung the remainder of his weapons to the ground. They dropped and rolled in the water like defeated soldiers during a war.

"Heh. I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't nice," Logan chanted, and waited for the turtle to attack.

Raphael charged at him; his blood burning red with fury, his once glowing mask drenched with water, and teeth set grimly in a snarl. "You're gonna die you fucking psycho!"

Logan retracted his claws and engaged in hand to hand combat with the mutant turtle. After they exchanged a couple deflected blows, the hunter grinned. "Hey, you know what; I think you've got some skills. By chance you ever heard of the X-Men?"

The terrapin ignored him and continued his attack; only to be shot down, and leave Logan unharmed. "I don't care about no X-Men. All I care about is making sure that douche bags like you get put behind bars," the turtle finally articulated.

Raphael moved like the beating flames of a fire, short quick jabs, one after the other, which indicated the influence of boxing. His kicks were strong and powerful, but all too rehearsed for a seasoned fighter of over a hundred years. The ninja eventually tried to deliver a left hook, and the hunter caught it before any damage could be done. Strategically Logan used it against him, and the turtle found himself being pulled into a head-lock and growled in protest.

Logan snorted, "Well that's what we do you fucking asshole. That and more."

He released Raphael from a head-lock and stepped back to study the green mutant. "They call me Wolverine," he said casually.

Raphael stopped for a second, scowled, and delivered a punch to the side of Logan's face. "I don't care what they fucking call you! You broke my sai!" He shouted at him, and walked towards the edge of the rooftop through the smoke of the dying fire, and thunderstorm showers. When he got to the edge, he glanced at the kid that he had seen shoot someone in the face earlier.

"I still have to take this piece of shit to the cops," he kicked the boy in the thigh and growled.

"I'll do it. That son of a bitch shot me between fucking the eyes. I didn't expect him to be loaded," Logan commented distastefully.

The turtle's head turned slowly to look back at the man, and he scoffed. "Heh. Serves you right. That's for cutting my sais in half," he said spitefully and dived off the building.

Logan ran towards the edge to look for the turtle, but the green mutant had already vanished into the shadows. He shook his head and wondered if he would see the angry green mutant again. "See ya around Bub," he smiled to himself, and decided that it was time for him to return to his mission.

* * *

><p><em>End of Oneshot. <em>


End file.
